Repeated Love
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yugi comes home to show Yami what he got he got for Jou for his birthday. What they don't know is how helpful that present will be when it comes to love. YYxY fluffy


Ok, this story was typed over a couple "sitdown times" as I call them. I just typed it when I had the incredible urge to type something. Or at least I needed something fluffy. And believe me, this story is completely fluffy and little funny. Kiuatheforgotten helped me with this idea last school year. So this is dedicated to her. I'm sorry we can't have lunch this year, but I still love ya sissy!

I do not own Yugioh, there I said it. That wasn't so painful!...Ow, my head...

**130987489056234807914632486204544071073403604207202710707824**

Yami groaned and slammed his foot on the pedal at the base of the trash can. He tossed two more ruined slices of toast into the metal bin. They tinked at the bottom before Yami closed the lid. He inhaled and rolled his eyes. The smell of burnt toast still filled the room. Though he wasn't completely surprised. It had been his fourth attempt to successfully make toast. Needless to say, none of them were successful.

He slouched in annoyance and slowly made his way to the hall closet. He dug through the piles of bed linens and cleaning supplies until he found the Febreeze. He took it to the kitchen and proceded to spray the entire room.

"You'll want to order out while I'm gone then Yami."

Yami jumped at the voice and spun around to see Mr. Muuto standing there.

"Ojichan, sorry. Yeah, you're right, and I will," he said reluctantly, rubbing the back of his head.

The elderly man nodded. "I don't want to come home to find the fire department surrounding my house only to tell me it was set by someone trying to make his breakfast in the middle of the day."

Yami nodded and saluted with two fingers. When the man's back was turned, Yami rolled his eyes.

"Have fun in California with Arthur!" he called.

No answer came, just the slam of the front door. Yami chuckled to himself and retrieved the broom to clean up the black crumbs on the floor. He glanced at the clock from his spot on the floor. It was about 1:00. He frowned. Yugi had been gone for a while.

Yami threw out the crumbs in the dustpan and grabbed the washcloth from the sink. He smiled to himself as he got back on the floor and crawled under the table. He wasn't worried about Yugi. He was birthday shopping for Jounouchi. He was fine. And wouldn't he be proud that Yami cleaned the kitchen all by himself!

Yami closed his eyes and visualized Yugi coming into the kitchen with his bright smile on his face, his eyes sparkling. Then he would thank Yami with a kiss and then reward him with-

"Yami?!"

Yami tried to stand up, bumping his head on the table.

"Ow!"

Yugi ran into the kitchen and gasped. Yami emerged from under the table, rubbing his head.

"I was...cleaning," he explained.

Yugi nodded slowly. "Well, you were. You need ice?"

Yami nodded and got himself up onto the chair. Yugi retrieved some ice and wrapped it in a paper towel. He smiled nervously and handed it to Yami. Even when he was in pain he was cute...

"You gonna be okay?" Yugi asked.

Now I feel great, Yami thought to himself. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks for coming when you did!"

Yugi bit his lip. "Well, I'm only going to be here for another minute. I just had to drop off Jou's gift."

Yami mentally pouted, wishing his secret koi could stay with him longer.

"Oh?" Yami said innocently. "And what did you get him exactly?"

Yugi smiled. "Hold this to your head while I get it."

Yami grinned as he watched Yugi skip out of the kitchen. Of course, one part of his body looked a little more cute than others. Yami licked his lips. Damn, he almost drooled there.

Yugi returned a minute later holding a large container. It was an odd shape and Yugi held it from a handle on the top. A brown sheet covered it.

Yugi set it on the kitchen table and removed the sheet. Yami stared and raised his eyebrows. Inside was a green bird. Well, it was mostly green .But it was also white and red and yellow.

Yami looked quizzically at Yugi. "A bird?"

Yugi nodded. "It's actually a parrot. And this special kind of parrot can talk! Well, not completely, but it can repeat things that people say around it. It won't know what the words mean, but it can talk!"

"Bird!" squawked the parrot.

"See!?" Yugi said with a wide grin on his face.

"And Jou would want a parrot, because...?" Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "He said he wanted a pet for his appartment. Something that would keep him company."

"Then why not a dog?" Yami asked.

"Honda's dog bites his ass, remember?"

"How about a cat?"

"...He just doesn't like cats."

Yami laughed and shook his head, making it hurt again. He winced and pressed the ice to his scalp.

"Ooh, be careful there," Yugi said in a soothing voice. He stood up to look at Yami's head. A bump wasn't forming, but Yami was in pain nonetheless. Yugi resisted the urge to bury his face in that hair and kiss Yami's head.

Yami lowered his hand and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. So where are you going?"

Yugi shrugged. "Just out with the others for lunch. Do you want to come too?"

Yami shook his head. "I think I'll stay here since I already started cleaning," he said with a wink. "Might as well continue huh?"

"Cleaning! Cleaning!" squaked the bird.

Yami rolled his eyes. "How do you get this thing to shut up?"

Yugi grinned. "Just don't talk." He helped Yami to his feet by offering his hand. "Well, I guess I better get going then..." he said slowly.

"Yeah," Yami mumbled.

Yugi nodded. "Well, make this house sparkling clean for me, ok?"

Yami smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

Hesitantly, Yugi made his way back to the door. He had hoped for a long time that one of these days Yami would give him a goodbye kiss. He sighed. That day wasn't today.

Yami heard the door close and rubbed his head again. "Ow..."

Ignoring the pain to be strong for Yugi he picked up the washcloth again and headed to the counter. He gave the parrot a scowl as he passed it's cage that was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Yeah yeah, quit staring at me you bigmouth!" he said.

"Squak, bigmouth!"

Yami rolled his eyes and began wiping the countertop. He sighed and turned back to the birdcage.

"Well, I do have to give you some credit. You do have a bigmouth, and that can be a good thing. At least you have the courage to actually say things in front of others. You just say whatever the hell you want to whenever you want to! Me...heh, I can't even look Yugi in the eyes and tell him that I love him. But one of these days..." he took a step towards the table. "One of these days I'll walk up to him and say, 'Yugi, I love you.' Plain and simple, that's what I'll do." Yami tossed the washcloth in the sink.

The parrot said nothing.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Look at me, talking to a bird as if it were a person... At least I can talk to something."

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed again. "But then again, he'd hate me for being blunt along with me having feelings for him. I need a shower to clear my head."

Yami put the cover over the cage again and frowned. The bird hadn't said more than a word since Yugi left. He shrugged the thought away and kicked himself for being an idiot and finding company in a bird. He quickly went upstairs to take a shower. Afterwards, he found himself on his bed, asleep.

**Later...**

"Yami!" Yugi called, running inside. "You home?"

Hearing nothing, Yugi ran upstairs. Calling his crush's name again he crept down the hall, wanting to find Yami but not wanting to disturb him at whatever was keeping him so occupied. He tapped at Yami's bedroom door and opened it a crack. He smiled when he saw his beautiful yami asleep. He closed the door and tiptoed downstairs.

Heading into the kitchen, he quickly noticed that crumbs were still scattered along the counter. He shook his head and turned on the tap, running water over the washcloth again.

Clack, clack, clack

Yugi raised his head and spun around. Seeing the cage sitting on the table, he suddenly remembered Jou's present and ran to uncover the cage.

"Sorry about that," he said to the bird.

"Sorry, sorry!"

Yugi smiled and turned back to the sink.

"I love you!"

Yugi frowned and turned back to the parrot.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Squak, I love you! I love you!"

Yugi squinted and approached the cage.

"You love me?" he asked, completely confused.

"I love you!"

Yugi shook his head. The parrot didn't know what it was saying. The only way it could know how to say something like that would be-

Yugi's eyes shot open and his hand went to his mouth. Did Yami say something? Who was it about? No, he was probably watching a movie. He obviously didn't clean the entire kitchen. What got that phrase into the bird's head.

"I love you! Yugi! Squack!"

Yugi's eyes became wider and his eyes almost filled with tears. Had Yami really said that about him? Could he really think that? Could he really mean it too? Could he-

Yugi held his head in his hand and went to the fridge and ran his hand under the water diespenser. He wiped his face with the cold water. He took a deep breath.

"Calm down here," he whispered to himself. He should stop thinking. Again, the parrot didn't know what it was saying and was probably saying random things it had heard in the pet shop...and from Yami.

He knew he would have to ask Yami, but still, asking would be difficult. And if Yami hadn't been the one to say it, that would be even more humiliating.

He covered the cage and grabbed a Coke before heading to the living room. He flipped through the channels for a while, finding only crappy TV movies. Yugi finally settled on watching "Hitch." He frowned. How could this guy know the right way for men to tell their significant other that they love them? Still, Yami's confession had come through a bird. Yugi rolled his eyes.

Here I go again, he thought. Who's to say it even was Yami?

After a while, Yugi heard footsteps upstairs, followed by the creeks of the steps. Yugi quickly stopped the movie and sat up straight. Yami soon appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He was rubbing his forehead. Yugi smiled.

"Headache?"

Yami looked up. "Yugi!?" he cried. "Oh, no, not a headache. I just had a long day. Cleaning the kitchen and all. You know how it is!"

Yugi stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I guess I do." He smirked. "Follow me."

Yugi headed for the kitchen and Yami bit his lip. Shit, Yugi probably knew that he hadn't cleaned the kitchen.

"Yugi I can explain!" he quickly said once they were in the kitchen. "I was tired, and I needed a shower. So-"

Yugi stopped him by holding up his hand. "Yeah, I know. But so what if you didn't clean everything. That's not what I want to talk to you about."

Yami raised an eyebrow. Yugi smiled knowingly and lifted the cover off the birdcage. The parrot jerked awake.

"This creature told me something today while you were napping."

Yami tilted his head, still not figuring out what this was about.

"Oh yeah?"

Yugi nodded. "It sounded like something you said to it."

Yami's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to question Yugi, but was cut off by the parrot.

"Squack! I love you Yugi!"

Yami looked back and fourth between Yugi and the parrot.

"Yugi I can explain!" Yami said, sounding desperate. "I-well, I was watching a movie, and it was-"

This time, when Yami was interrupted, it wasn't by words, it was by Yugi's mouth over his. The kiss was chaste and quick, but it was enough to stop Yami and send a numbness coursing through his body.

When Yugi pulled back, he pursed his lips.

"I just wanted to see if you were telling the truth. I mean, what you said to the parrot," Yugi explained. "I'm sorry if I'm mistaken."

Yami sighed and smiled. "It's no lie. It was me who said it."

"About me?"

Yami nodded slowly. "And you? About me, I mean."

Yugi looked down at the floor and nodded as well. "Yeah, I love you Yami."

Yami took a couple steps forward and reached out to touch Yugi's cheek. "Oh Yugi, why did you have to hide it my love?"

Yugi smiled. "Same reason you hid it from me."

Yami laughed and nuzzled Yugi's nose. Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami.

"Squack, I love you!"

Keeping his arm around Yugi's waist, Yami turned to the parrot. "Hey, back off, he's mine!"

Yugi laughed and was cut off himself by Yami's mouth kissing his. He quickly opened his mouth to allow Yami's tongue to explore the wet cavern. Yugi moaned and leaned in closer to Yami, feeling their bodies touch. Breaking for air, they whispered 'I love yous' to each other. Yami began to kiss Yugi's face, going in circles on his cheeks.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami tighter. "I told you getting Jou a bird wasn't a bad idea," he whispered into Yami's ear.

Yami chuckled and touched his forhead to Yugi's. He reached for Yugi's hands and took them in his own. "Yeah, you were right. It made my job easier."

Yugi rolled his eyes playfully. "You won't have to share me with it for long. Jou's birthday is in two days."

Yami sighed. "That long?"

Yugi smiled, loving the position they were in. Their eyes were locked on each other. Their faces so close. Even the skins of their forheads touching was enough to send Yugi to the moon and back.

"Well, you don't have to share right now. I don't want to spend time with some bird. I want to spend time with you."

Yami smirked playfully. "Why would you want to do that?"

Yugi leaned his face forward and kissed Yami's nose. "Because I love you. But you don't have to spend time with me if you don't want to."

Yami squeezed Yugi's hands. "No, that's ok. I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"

"How much?"

Yami leaned back to stretch his arms out. "More than I can stretch my arms out and back! All the way to the end of the universe and this dimention!"

"Well, in that case, I guess I can find time in my schedule," Yugi said slyly.

Yugi led Yami to the bedroom. Later, as evening closed in, they laid in bed together. Yami sighed.

"What?" Yugi asked. "Was I that bad?"

Yami shook his head. "No, definately not. It's just that, who knew that our love would be brought to light by a bird?"

Yugi laughed. "Well, we've learned fate can play tricks. Haven't we."

"Sure," Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi's naked body. "But not cruel tricks. I happen to like these twists."

"Me too my Aibou. Me too."

**10734970843170470431174033147074013270412701421074238**

Tada! And it only took me three times to type so I could finish! I can do it if I try during the school year! ...How the hell did I do it last year? Oh well, please review cuz this may be my last fic for who knows how long. I'll try my best to post my school paper articles on my profile page. So keep an eye out for those Thanks as always!


End file.
